<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tooth Marks by softyjseo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533048">Tooth Marks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo'>softyjseo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bite marks, Boyfriends in love, Covens, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Fixation, Packs, Rare Pairings, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh look who it is! Dejun’s puppy decided to come by.” Mark hates how he flushes at the nickname. He rolls his eyes, grateful that the dark of the night is somewhat hiding the red of his cheeks, and he sighs. </p>
<p>Mark, a werewolf, spends the night at Dejun's coven.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tooth Marks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicNoise/gifts">MelodicNoise</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HEYO</p>
<p>this is dedicated to lovely lovely luna,, i wrote this in one day,, i love u and i love this ship so much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The city lays under a blanket of darkness, one that makes it easy to move around when one doesn’t want to be seen or spotted. Mark takes advantage of that, skipping through small alleys to get to his end destination.</p>
<p>He has walked this road hundreds, perhaps thousands of times before, and it’s a long road. From where his pack rests within the forest that corners the city, the coven Mark knows all too well resides within the city. </p>
<p>It’s not hard to find the coven, if one knows where to look, and Mark just so happens to know exactly where to look. The coven is hidden by invisible borders, set by the Warlock of the city, and the only people who can see the house the coven resides in are the ones the coven trusts enough. </p>
<p>It took a few months before Mark was trusted by the coven, but now Mark knows exactly where to find the centuries old house. He used to sneak out from his cabin, leaving his pack behind without a word to the Alpha of the pack, but Mark finds relief in the fact that the Alpha now knows where he goes nearly every night. </p>
<p>Mark turns a corner and he feels his mouth ache again. He wants to whine, for it hurts more than he had expected it to, but Mark knows he will have to wait to soothe the ache until he is safely inside the walls of the coven residence. Dejun will know what to do, after all. </p>
<p>And so, Mark keeps on walking through the dark alleyways until he finds the older houses in the city, a block or two filled with historic victorian houses. It isn’t Mark’s particular taste, but perhaps that stems from the fact that Mark grew up in a cabin, nothing else. </p>
<p>A factor might also be that Mark wasn’t alive during those times, while he knows for a fact that some of Dejun’s coven are old enough to have lived through all of it. Mark knows that Dejun has as well, knows that he is older than that even, and it’s thrilling. Mark is only twenty-one, while Dejun is around two-hundred and eighteen. </p>
<p>Mark is never allowed to bring that up, though, for Dejun still looks like his twenty-one year old self. </p>
<p>When Mark arrives at the right street, he looks around to see if there is anybody else. He is no longer hidden between the buildings, standing out in the open on the sidewalk, and the wolf side of him that is used to the woods and the infinite amount of space it offers is skittish and wants nothing more than to get inside as fast as possible.</p>
<p>Mark steps forward, crossing an invisible line that sucks him in and pushes him to walk forward until he is standing in front of a humongous house, the wide front doors closed but lights on in several windows. </p>
<p>Mark knows they are expecting him and so he walks up the stairs without a hint of anxiety, the rest of the world blocked out by the magical barriers that are in place, and Mark feels relief wash over him at the thought. He isn’t particularly fond of the city and the humans that reside within, but he forces himself through it every time he wants to see Dejun. He hasn’t convinced the vampire to move into the Forest with him, and Mark worries that if he does convince him, the entire coven will have to come along. </p>
<p>Not that there isn’t enough space in the forest. The pack-family Mark is part of is one of the only two packs that remain within the forest. Other werewolves have migrated to the city, deciding to live among humans and the other creatures that have moved between the walls, albeit still in packs. Mark can’t imagine living without his family, without the ones who raised and fed him, nor can he imagine not living between the trees and waking up to the smell of wood and pine every morning. </p>
<p>Dejun loves it though, Mark knows this. He knows that Dejun likes how busy the city can get, how every day seems to be different, and Mark loves to listen to Dejun talk about it all. </p>
<p>Mark loves Dejun in general. </p>
<p>Mark knocks on the heavy wooden door, not wanting to barge in without permission, and he waits. He taps his feet against the stone of the deck, his eyes travelling along the ivy plants growing along the beams, circling around them in thick strands. Before Mark can follow them along to the side, he hears shuffling behind the door.</p>
<p>“Oh look who it is! Dejun’s puppy decided to come by.” Mark hates how he flushes at the nickname. He rolls his eyes, grateful that the dark of the night is somewhat hiding the red of his cheeks, and he sighs. </p>
<p>“Hello, Jaemin.” </p>
<p>Jaemin’s grin is wicked as he steps aside to let Mark walk past him, and Mark would have been slightly intimidated if he didn’t know that Jaemin is extremely devoted to his husband. Jaemin points at his shoes. “Shoes off, sweetie.” </p>
<p>Mark nods and listens, taking off his shoes and placing them to the side where other pairs lay, and he turns back to Jaemin. “Hi, Jaemin.” </p>
<p>“Evening, Mark.” He answers back as if Mark hadn’t greeted him already, placing a soft hand on Mark’s shoulder before it’s gone again within a split second as he walks a few steps forward, turning his head to smile at Mark. Jaemin is a strange being and it took Mark some time to get used to him. It wasn’t just Jaemin who Mark had trouble with. The entire coven can be quite eccentric and odd at times, a few vampires more flamboyant — Mark isn’t entirely sure whether that is the right word for it — than others. </p>
<p>“Where is—”</p>
<p>“Dejun is in his room.” Another voice joins them and Mark whips his head around to the stairs that go up to the second floor, and he is greeted by Jungwoo standing on the landing, a smirk on his face. Mark scolds himself inwardly, for he hadn’t noticed Jungwoo’s footsteps and with his hunting skill he really should have, but before he can really think about it, Jungwoo opens his mouth again. “I think he is showering, though.” </p>
<p>Mark hums, nodding. He moves to walk toward the stairs which are decorated with black carpet and golden accents, and he can feel the eyes of the two vampires on him still. Mark knows he must smell good to them, the gums in his mouth more sensitive due to new teeth coming through. It means his blood is closer to the surface of his skin, or so Dejun had told him once before. </p>
<p>Mark doesn’t really know about all of it. He makes eye contact with Jungwoo when he manages to get to the landing, and he smiles back at him. “Thanks.” </p>
<p>“You’re welcome.” Jungwoo purrs before he moves past Mark and down the stairs, joining Jaemin in the hallway that the landing looks over. “Please don’t worry about noise! We’re going out tonight!” </p>
<p>Mark’s eyes widen at the vampire’s words, a darker flush appearing on his cheeks, but before he can say anything the two creatures walk through an open door before closing it, and Mark is left alone standing in the hallway while he can hear their laughter through the walls. </p>
<p>“Mark!” Mark whips his head around again, his heart rapidly beating in his chest, and he really needs to start paying more attention whenever he is in the coven house. Kun is smiling at him from where he is standing in the doorway down the hall, leaning against the wooden frame. “How are you?”</p>
<p>Mark shrugs. He was at the house two days ago, but Kun hadn’t been home then. Kun had been at the same meeting that Johnny had been at, one that was held every three months to ensure all creatures were living safely and listening to the laws implemented to make sure creatures and humans can leave peacefully amongst one another, and so Mark hadn’t seen him in a few days. “Doing okay.” </p>
<p>“Johnny told me you were teething again. Do you want me to ask Ten to brew you something for pain relief?” Kun is an absolute sweetheart at times, but Mark knows that he can be ruthless when he wants to be. Kun is the leader of the coven for a reason, after all, and Mark knows not to cross him. He never wants to be on his bad side. Ever. </p>
<p>Mark shakes his head sheepishly. “No— no that’s okay.” </p>
<p>Kun shrugs, “Alright, but please refrain from using my boys as your chewing toy.” </p>
<p>Mark wishes the ground would swallow him whole as he watches Kun close the door that leads to his office and feels his warmth as Kun walks past him. He listens to Kun walking down the stairs and opening, most likely, the same door that Jungwoo and Jaemin had walked through. </p>
<p>Mark clutches one hand into a fist, trying to wrest away the flush adorning his cheeks before he makes his way down the hall to one of the only closed doors where he knows Dejun will be. He has missed his boyfriend even though they had seen each other two days ago, and Mark can’t wait to touch Dejun again. </p>
<p>He knocks, though, to be polite. And not to walk in on a scene he has walked into before. Walking in on Dejun fucking himself onto a dildo one of the first times Mark had been allowed into the house was a memory Mark would never forget, never wants to forget, but it had been embarrassing how quickly he had grown hard. </p>
<p>“Come in.” Dejun’s voice is soft and a simple command, but it has Mark weak at the knees, still. </p>
<p>Mark shifts from foot to foot before pushing the door open, taking hold of the doorknob before turning it. He hears a soft gasp from somewhere in the room but before Mark can wonder about what exactly Dejun is doing, he feels two arms wrap around his neck. “You’re here, pup.” </p>
<p>Mark feels like he is going to collapse instantly. Not because Dejun is heavy, because he is most certainly not — and Mark can carry an entire deer on his back if he wants to but that’s beside the point — but because there is something about that stupid, stupid nickname coming out of Dejun’s mouth that has Mark’s own mouth watering, a soft whine leaving his lips. </p>
<p>“Oh?” Dejun pulls back a little bit, placing a soft kiss on top of Mark’s nose, and Mark feels himself scrunch it up as an automatic response. “What’s wrong?” </p>
<p>Mark shakes his head, “Nothing.” </p>
<p>Dejun raises a perfectly shaped, bushy eyebrow, and Mark can feel his resolve crumbling to the floor. “What happened?” </p>
<p>Before Mark can say anything, can deny Dejun’s claims that something did happen, he hears Dejun inhale loudly. “De—”</p>
<p>“You smell different. What,” Dejun seems to think it through, closing his eyes as he sniffs again but closer to Mark’s neck this time, and he exhales. The warm air on Mark’s neck has him whining again, moving his head aside to give Dejun more space, and Dejun pulls back. “Are you injured? Did someone hurt you? Wait, no. Are you teething?” </p>
<p>Mark simply nods, bowing his head so his forehead is now touching Dejun’s shoulder, and he feels Dejun move his hand to card his fingers through Mark’s hair. “Aw, my poor puppy.” </p>
<p>Mark feels small whenever Dejun calls him that, and he can’t exactly say that he minds. He loves how the word rolls off of Dejun’s tongue, loves how it makes him feel and how Dejun smiles whenever he says it, and it makes his insides warm up across his entire body. “It only hurts a little bit.” </p>
<p>Dejun seems to ignore Mark’s protests, pulling Mark toward his bed where he pushes the wolf onto the soft mattress, far too quick for Mark to do anything. He closes his eyes as he feels Dejun sit over him, his knees on either side of Mark’s hips, and Mark <em>whines</em>. </p>
<p>“Oh, my poor baby.” Dejun’s voice should be illegal. It should be illegal when he sings, far too beautiful to be legal, and it should be illegal when it drops a few notes and makes entire body shivers erupt from Mark. </p>
<p>Dejun kisses down Mark’s neck, softly nibbling on the exposed skin of his collarbones, and Mark groans. He throws his head back and curls his toes against the carpet of Dejun’s room, and he feels Dejun move back up before nibbling at the tan skin of Mark’s neck, making him moan. </p>
<p>Mark wishes he could kiss Dejun back, could touch Dejun like he wants to, but one of Dejun’s hands is holding one of Mark’s in place by intertwining their fingers, leaving Mark no choice but to lay there while Dejun has his fun. </p>
<p>Mark can’t help but love it. </p>
<p>Mark doesn’t open his eyes until he feels two fingers touch his lips. He opens both his eyes and his mouth as if bewitched, silently asking for Dejun to dip his fingers into his mouth. Dejun raises an eyebrow once more before a soft gasp leaves his mouth. Before Mark can beg Dejun to please, please put his fingers inside, Dejun is already pushing his index and middle finger into Mark’s mouth, and Mark closes his mouth around them before the vampire can change his mind. </p>
<p>Dejun doesn’t look surprised. Instead, he looks more intrigued and interested than anything else, and Mark revels in the undivided attention his boyfriend has for him. Mark can feel his gums start to calm down, the dull ache in his mouth soothed just the slightest bit by the press of Dejun’s fingers in his mouth, and he moans at the feeling. </p>
<p>“You’re a dumb puppy.” Dejun says, moving his head back down to nibble at Mark’s neck, and Mark whines around his fingers. He knows he will have several bruises, perhaps a few bitemarks in the morning, but he doesn’t care. He likes them, likes to see them whenever he sees himself in a mirror. Besides, Mark has left his fair share of bite marks on Dejun before. </p>
<p>“My puppy.” Dejun whispers against Mark’s neck, and Mark closes his eyes as he continues to nibble on Dejun’s fingers. The feeling of Dejun’s fangs against his neck has him shivering, clenching his fists, and Mark wishes Dejun would bite him. </p>
<p>It’s something that took a while for Dejun to agree with. At first, Dejun didn’t want to feed from Mark. It took weeks of convincing and a confession from Mark that he was curious, that he had heard it felt euphoric to be bitten by a vampire, and that had finally pushed Dejun over the edge. </p>
<p>And <em>god</em>, had it been euphoric. Mark had loved it and had come on the spot, with Dejun’s teeth still digging into his skin and Dejun still feeding from him, and from then on Dejun was fine with it. </p>
<p>Mark pulls his head back, digging the back of his head into the pillows as he does so, and allows Dejun’s fingers to drop out of his mouth. Dejun stops nibbling at the skin of Mark’s collarbone at the loss before he looks up, and Mark pouts at him. “Please.” </p>
<p>Dejun smiles back, “Please what?”</p>
<p>“Don’t tease—” Mark whines, the last part of his sentence cutting off as Dejun digs his teeth into the skin a little harsher. It’s not harsh enough to break the skin, but Mark feels himself growing harder than he already was at the feeling. </p>
<p>“Am not teasing, baby.” Dejun says, before digging his teeth in completely. Mark feels pleasure shoot up his spine like he has been hit with lighting, the electricity like feeling shooting through his veins. He can feel where Dejun’s teeth dig into his skin but Mark doesn’t mind, focuses on that and the pleasure that rules him motionless, before he throws his head back in a loud moan and his entire body goes lax.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Mark comes to, he feels one of Dejun’s arms wrapped around his waist and the feel of something heavy in his mouth. He swallows around the object and realizes that Dejun has pushed his fingers inside of Mark’s mouth, the dull ache of his gums no longer palpable. </p>
<p>He hums around the fingers and opens his eyes. He is greeted with Dejun’s creme ceiling, beautiful artwork adorning the stone, and Mark listens for noises around them. He can tell it is still dark out, that the morning hasn’t come yet and the sun is still in hiding, and when he slightly turns his head Mark is greeted with an asleep Dejun, making his heart skip a beat.</p>
<p>He doesn’t push his boyfriend’s fingers out of his mouth. Instead, he allows himself to continue nibbling on them, careful not to break skin. He raises one of his hands to his collarbone and can feel the small punctures that Dejun’s teeth had made, and he smiles to himself.</p>
<p>It’s a wonderful feeling to Mark, to have the bite marks littering his skin. He still has some bruises on his thighs from four days ago and when Mark focuses hard enough on Dejun’s neck, he can still see the bruises he had left on the soft skin of his boyfriend. </p>
<p>Mark was always careful not to break too much skin, not to let his teeth sink in too far, for if he did they would be mated together for the rest of their lives. They haven’t had that conversation yet, the one where they talk about Dejun’s immortality while Mark is still very much mortal, and Mark is scared to start the conversation.</p>
<p>He is content with how things are now, how they are in love and willing to spend every waking second together — and asleep, Mark notes as he sucks on Dejun’s fingers a little harder — and Mark wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the world. He loves it when Dejun comes to visit him in the forest, when he watches Mark turn into his wolf and chases him around with the speed that Dejun possesses. </p>
<p>They are just kids, according to both Kun and Johnny, and while Dejun is everything but a kid with the life experience he has acquired through his many decades of living, Mark listens to them and tries not to worry too much. </p>
<p>There are no records of a werewolf being turned by a vampire and Mark does wonder whether it would be painful, whether the council would even allow it, but he tries not to worry too much. Not right now, anyway, when Dejun is sleeping soundly next to him and Mark feels nothing but love for the boy next to him. </p>
<p>He realizes he is naked, too, when he moves one of his legs to get back his feeling in them. Mark grins to himself, his teeth digging into Dejun’s fingers a little further, and wiggles his toes under the satin covers of Dejun’s bed. </p>
<p>It’s one of the perks of dating a centuries old vampire, Mark supposes. They have money, old money, and with the coven all sharing their fortunes and Kun being one of the richest on the continent, there is nothing the coven doesn’t have or can’t afford. And Mark, despite his easy and minimalistic upbringing, can’t help but relish in the soft fabric of Dejun’s duvet or the golden accents of the bed frame. </p>
<p>Mark prefers silver, personally, but he understands that Dejun doesn’t want to burn himself every time he comes out of bed. </p>
<p>“Markie?” Mark turns his head around as he hears Dejun’s voice, laced with tiredness and fondness, and he smiles before pulling away a little bit, allowing for Dejun’s fingers to slip out of his mouth. </p>
<p>“Morning.” Mark drawls, moving further toward Dejun and placing a soft kiss on the still half-asleep vampire’s lips. Dejun smiles into the kiss, his hand that isn’t dirtied by Mark’s saliva curling around the back of Mark’s neck to keep him in place as he slips his tongue into Mark’s mouth. </p>
<p>Mark hums into the kiss, his skin tingling again, and Dejun moves his legs to intertwine them with Mark’s. “As far as I know it isn’t morning yet.” </p>
<p>Mark laughs, his face close enough to Dejun’s to count each and every individual eyelash. “Do you want to get breakfast when it is morning?”</p>
<p>Dejun hums, nodding. “Of course, pup.” </p>
<p>Mark smiles and closes his eyes as the hand on his neck moves to curl their fingers into his hair, the sensation relaxing him almost instantly. “Do you have enough of Ten’s potion?” </p>
<p>Dejun groans, his fingers tightening their hold on Mark’s hair, and Mark has to bite his lip to prevent himself from whining. “He refilled our stock last week, I’ll be fine.” </p>
<p>Mark hums, leaning in further and bending his head to find the exposed skin of Dejun’s neck. Dejun giggles as Mark starts to nibble on the sensitive skin, and Mark can’t help but smile. “Just wanted to make sure.” </p>
<p>“I know puppy, I know. But as long as Ten remains alive — and regularly fucked by Kun, I’ll have the means to go into the sun.” Dejun answers him with a breathy voice, his hand in Mark’s hair now tugging at the strands. Mark moans at the feeling, heat coiling in his stomach once more. </p>
<p>Mark allows himself to get distracted by the feeling of Dejun’s hand in his hair and the other one caressing his sides, where he is most ticklish, and soon enough he feels like he is floating. “Oh pup, you really needed this didn’t you?” </p>
<p>Mark doesn’t answer. Instead, he bites down a little harder and grins as Dejun lets out a loud yelp, pulling away with a pout that Mark knows to be fake. “Baby!” </p>
<p>“I always need you.” Mark confesses silently, his voice quiet as he pulls Dejun back to him, and Dejun hums. </p>
<p>“You’re adorable.” </p>
<p>Mark whines, digging his nose into the crook of Dejun’s neck, and Dejun giggles. “Alright, alright. I need you too, Markie.” </p>
<p>Those words satisfy a need that resonates with Mark so deeply he lets out a loud grumble, his chest vibrating with the force of it, and Dejun simply shushes him by pulling him into a kiss. “All yours baby, no need to worry.” </p>
<p>Mark doesn’t get possessive often, doesn’t allow his wolf genes to stake his claim over Dejun whenever they are outside, but Mark knows that Dejun has many, many admirers within the vampire community and outside of it. It’s nice to get the reassurance that Dejun is his, every once in a while. “All mine.” </p>
<p>“All yours puppy, all yours.” </p>
<p>They lay like that for a while, exchanging kisses and bites that leave patches of skin wet with saliva, ready for bruises to bloom, and Mark loves it. Living in a pack has its perks, but it is always more calming, more peaceful in the coven. Despite the fact that most of the coven members — especially Jaemin, Donghyuck and Jungwoo — are sly and pieces of shit sometimes, Mark loves being in the house when his pack becomes too much. </p>
<p>And Dejun knows that, and would never, ever push him away. And Mark loves him for it. </p>
<p>“You should get some sleep, my love.” Dejun whispers into Mark’s mouth, and Mark hums against Dejun’s lips. </p>
<p>“Maybe.” He whispers back, punch drunk on his adoration for the boy in front of him, and he can’t help but shuffle a bit closer. </p>
<p>“Not maybe— you need your rest.” Mark knows that Dejun doesn’t need to sleep and he wants to protest, wants to say that he doesn’t want to be a burden to Dejun and spend their time together sleeping, but he also knows that Dejun sleeps with him, despite the fact that he doesn’t need it.</p>
<p>“I love you.” Dejun whispers, and those words are enough to lull Mark to sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AAAH</p>
<p>kudos and comments are always, always appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this fic and that you will have a lovely day </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/softyjseo">feel free to say hello on twitter!</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/softyjseo">or leave a message in my cc!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>